1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound production technology and, more particularly, to a music production apparatus, a music production method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Background music for games is produced by repeatedly playing a single music piece or switching multiple melodies of the same length and repeatedly playing the melodies.
[patent document No. 1] JP 2002-258842
However, users playing a game for a long period of time may feel bored as the same background music is played many times over. In order to prevent users from feeling bored, a technology is called for capable of producing different music each time a user plays the game.